Spontaneous changes
by Cereal Ciller
Summary: Eris lives for the sake of living. Her past isn't really that dramatic and she doesn't have a strong sense of justice. Obviously, Louise has the bad luck of summoning a girl like Eris when she could have had a guy with a noble heart. If only that Saito whatever guy wasn't looking at the leaflet so intensely. Contains shoujo-ai. I don't own anything except the OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first things. You're probably thinking: Ugh, another Louise summons X story? Well, I'd love to say this is something completely different and unique but that would be a lie. To be honest, this is just more writing practice for me. Except I'm enjoying this because the Familiar of Zero has a fun plot to write for. I _might _end up following the anime but I'd probably make some changes along the way. Well, my advice is for you to drop all expectations and just enjoy reading. I would appreciate some comments but otherwise, have fun. **

**WARNING: This contains Shoujo-ai. If you don't like this kind of stuff, I suggest you turn back. **

* * *

**One: The man who missed his chance. **

Five hours.

_Five long fucking hours _of endless lecture and Sensei still shows no sign of wrapping up his speech.

This torture is so not worth the purse I stole. Or the car I accidentally damaged. Or the penis I spray-painted on Shimizu's door. Actually, scratch that. The humiliation reflected on his face when he found edited pictures of himself with a cropped image of the penis stuck on his pants pinned on the school notice boards –now _that_ is well worth this pain I am enduring now. Serves him right for blackmailing the class president. Now he can't dare to attempt to threaten anyone else ever again because the pictures will follow him for life. Yeah, karma's a bitch.

However, humiliations aside, that is not to say I am okay with this. Posing as the assistant at the local Dojo for little kids as community service is not my ideal way to spend a precious Sunday. It would have been a little better if I was allowed to demonstrate some moves or _something _but no, all I got to do was sit in the corner and watch little kids be happy. There were occasional highlights when kids injured themselves and started crying but even that amusement didn't last long when they were dumped on my lap for me to take care of.

Once the kiddies had evacuated the Dojo along with their nauseating happiness, Sensei had taken it upon himself to give a lecture on the proper way to live life. As if I need advice on how to live my life delivered to me by a lonely old guy that pervs on little kids, regardless of their gender.

"…take every chance given to you by God and don't waste it with frivolous and petty pranks…"

God. The urge to just knock the old geezer senseless is becoming overwhelming.

"…how do you think your parents feel up in heaven, to watch their daughter becoming corrupt with sin?"

Newsflash: they never gave a shit about me when they were alive and I doubt they'll start caring after death. They're probably too busy fawning over dear, older sister. Good thing she's up there with them lest they look down to the land of living and see the huge disappointment that is me.

"…what were you thinking when you threw a rock at the poor old lady's car?"

Blah blah blah is all I'm hearing.

"…next time before you commit these atrocious deeds, make sure to delve deep into your soul and ask yourself a question: how is the action I'm about to take going to affect the people around me?"

Why don't _you_ ask yourself: why was I born with a screw missing in my brain?

"…make sure to behave yourself. You're dismissed."

Finally. I don't wait to hear it twice before getting up and sprinting out of the building. I feel distinctly proud of myself for sitting through five-and-a-half-hours of lecture without doing something illegal or extremely offensive.

As I stroll through the busy street enjoying my hard-earned freedom, I see a guy from my school ahead of me. I recall his name being Saito whatever-whatever. He's in the high school department and since our school has an escalator system from elementary school to high school, I sometimes see him passing by. I am in the middle school department, only being 15 years old. Anyhow, he's become rather famous in our class ever since he went out of his way to help this girl when she fell and started bleeding.

I see him mumbling to himself, holding what looks like a leaflet. But since I don't really know him, I decide it's best to ignore him and carry on walking, minding my business. Before I can do so though, a suspicious green portal thingy appears in front of him but he doesn't seem to notice, judging by the way he's still looking at the leaflet intensely. I gape in astonishment as he walks by, apparently missing the big, obvious green portal.

I walk over and stand in front of the portal, looking around me to make sure this isn't just some elaborate prank someone's pulling. To my surprise, nobody else is seeing the portal except for me. I hesitantly reach out and touch the portal. All I can feel is air. I push my arm further in and nothing changes. I sigh and just as I'm starting to pull out, I feel a force stopping me. I struggle and plant my feet to the ground, desperately trying to pull out.

The next thing I know, I'm being sucked into an endless abyss. I drift in nothing but darkness; not knowing what's happening nor aware of anything but the eerie silence. I continue drifting.

Just as I'm reaching the point where the silence is suffocating me, I hear a voice.

_I beg you_

It's a surprisingly sweet voice. It's giving off this desperate vibe and I'm curious so I lie still and listen.

_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe_

That…took an unexpected turn. Still, I'm inclined to listen. From the tone of the voice, I can tell that whoever this is, they're determined.

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit_

For a reason I can't comprehend, my heart rate speeds up. I can feel that something's about to change. I just know it.

_I desire and plead from my heart_

I sense something happening. I don't know what but it's making me feel as if my body is on fire. The passion, determination and the strength in that voice; it's overwhelming.

_Answer my guidance!_

All of a sudden, there's a single spark of light in the distance, too far away for me to reach. It gets bigger and bigger until all the darkness is washed away. I see a misty form of a girl hovering over my body. She smiles at me warmly and I somehow get the feeling that I should be remembering something. Something very important to me.

Before I can think about it though, there's another blinding flash of light and I'm rolling on grass. Everything is spinning in a mixture of black and green and blue until it gradually comes to a stop.

I sit up and scrutinize my surrounding. There is a group of teens around my age wearing capes and an uniform. I notice that all their attention is on me and I don't blame them. I would stare too if a random girl appears out of nowhere and rolls on the grass like it's her job. Though I have to admit, I'm not exactly the one who's standing next to a freaking dragon. Is this like a Harry Potter costume party except with a little twist? A crossover with Jurassic Park maybe? Let's not forget the dash of Merlin thrown in for good measure because _damn, _whoever that owns this castle thing is filthy rich. I can't help but chuckle at my own thoughts.

My amusement is short-lived however, as the crowd bursts into laughter, some pointing at me and others saying a bunch of gibberish that I can't understand. I scowl and get to my feet, ready to walk over to the pointing bitch and snap her finger off when I hear _the voice. _

It carries the same sweet quality that I remember and I swivel around to find the source the voice.

The first thing I notice is that the owner of the voice is a girl. I can practically _hear_ my sarcastic inner self rolling her eyes. Okay, so maybe that was a bit obvious. The next thing I notice is not her Harry-Potter-with-a-twist-uniform or how short she is or her strawberry blond hair. No, I notice her eyes-the eyes that hold such fire and intensity. It momentarily causes me to forget my name as I stare into it, already so absorbed. The moment is ruined when she points a finger at me and yells some stuff at an old man holding a staff thingy. (I knew there are some Merlin elements)

He shakes his head and says more stuff I don't understand. I'm getting tired of not understanding but I stay silent and try to get a hold of the situation by reading body language and facial expressions. I gather that the strawberry blonde is annoyed or angry for some reason and is demanding something. I also get that the old guy is refusing. I am probably the issue. The crowd starts laughing again. Not sure why but hey, I guess I have to get used to it because apparently, this is now the story of my life- not understanding.

The girl is now sighing in resignation so I guess there has been a compromise. She walks over to me and doesn't stop until she is completely invading my personal space. Not that I'm complaining.

She raises her stick (which I'm still convinced is part of the Harry Potter get-up) and starts chanting. She then sort of taps my forehead with the stick and pulls me down for a kiss. Ohhhkay. I've known for a long time that I'm bi-sexual so I'm perfectly fine with kissing girls but let's not forget the fact that we've just met. Oh well, it's too late to voice my opinions so I might as well savor my first kiss.

I hear some hooting and cat-calls in the background and if it's not for the fact that I'm already occupied, I would have stapled their lips to shut them up. The girl pulls away with a red face and I can't help but melt at the sight despite my hatred for cutesy stuff. Before I can become a puddle of goo, a light coming from the back of my left hand distracts me. I feel as if someone is carving letters on my hand and as it turns out, that's exactly what's happening. The light fades and sure enough, there are some letters engraved on the back of my hand that strangely reminds me of Egyptian hieroglyph. I have no idea what it says. (No surprise there.)

Soon enough, the crowd disperses, some flying back to the main building. Okay, that's a sentence you don't use every day. The girl grabs me by my sleeve and stomps off, pulling me with her. I take this time to really look at my surrounding. The main building is a magnificent piece of architecture that looks like it popped straight out of a medieval story, except with a few changes on the design. Its tall brick walls and well-polished window only added to the picture. I notice that surrounding the main building, there are five towers, each with a different colored roof. They are positioned in a pentagon shape, kind of like the crest that the girl has on her cape. I stand by my earlier statement. Whoever that owns this building must be filthy rich. Hmm…they probably wouldn't notice if some of their cash goes missing. Now there's a thought worth thinking over.

Before I know it, I'm dragged inside a side building and along a corridor with evenly spaced doors placed next to each other. The girl finally stops in front of a door and enters. To my surprise, it's a bedroom. A dorm room I suppose but that hardly matters. Inside, there's a four-poster bed neatly tucked into a far corner, a round table with some chairs, a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a dressing table with a round mirror perched above. It's a fairly simple layout but it's by far better than my room back in the orphanage so I'm not in any place where I can critic.

The girl releases her hold on my sleeve and promptly starts frantically pacing around the room. I stand awkwardly next to the bed and attempt to get her attention.

"Umm…hello? Can you hear me? Cakes?"

I am ignored by the girl.

"LOOK, IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Once again, I resume my life of invisible girl. I guess she's not a Blieber. And I was sure this one would work. Darn it.

"Okay, I can sing you a song. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder WHAT YOU ARE."

The girl abruptly halts. I mentally fist pump. YESSS! Finally got her attention. Wait, uh oh. She looks pissed off. Oh no. She's taking out her wand thingy. She chanting something.

There's an explosion.

I cough and try to clear the smoke away.

"Ugh! Not another explosion."

I freeze. This time the girl had spoken. And I understood. I excitedly grab her shoulders, making her blush. Geez, does she blush at anything? She'll be fun to tease, that's for sure.

"You talked! And I finally understood. Say something," I rushed out, not giving her a chance to recover. She took a moment to brush off my hands from her shoulders and gives me a glare.

"How dare you just grab your master in that manner? Not to mention I'm a noble. Commoners should know their place," she remarks in a rather haughty way. But I'm too busy celebrating the fact that I understood to actually care. After recollecting my composure, I sit on the ground while the girl proceeds over to her four-poster bed. I'm the first one to break the silence.

"Okay. First things first. Where the hell am I and who are you?" I ask. The girl once again shoots me a glare.

"My name is Louise de la Valliere, the third daughter of the Valliere family. We are in the Tristain Kingdom on the mainland of Halkegania and this is the Tristain Academy of Magic," says Louise.

I nod and absorb this information. I like to think that I'm pretty open-minded so despite my earlier suspicions of a costume party, I accept this new information. Obviously I've never heard of this Halkegania or Tristain business but for now, I'm taking what I can get. Besides, how else can I explain people flying? It was outside and there seemed to be no wires or machines to levitate them off the ground. Magic is the most likely answer, no matter how hard it is to believe.

"What's your name?" Louise asks, no, demands.

"Eris Kannzaki"

"Eris KAUNZ-AKII?" I grimace as she butchers my last name.

"It's fine. You can just call me Eris."

Louise nods. A moment later, she snaps her fingers.

"That."

Okay. Now I'm confused.

"What?"

"You called me 'You'" she states as if that's against the law or something. Not that I would care. I've broken the law plenty of times before.

"So?"

She sighs, shaking her head before fixing me with a stern look.

"I don't know what backwoods place you've come from but even commoners should know that you don't go around calling nobles 'You'. As my familiar spirit, I demand that you refer me as 'master' from now on."

Seriously? She's going down this route? What's this about familiar spirit or whatever anyway? I'm about to roll my eyes before dismissing her speech entirely when I see that fire in her eyes. Something about it just affects me like nothing else and I find myself agreeing.

"As you wish master," I say, not without a little sarcasm. Louise nods in satisfaction, probably feeling proud of herself. I suddenly remember the question I should have asked ages ago.

"What's a familiar spirit? And what distinguishes a noble from a commoner?"

Louise looks at me as if I have another head growing on my shoulders.

"You don't know? I knew you're from a backwoods place but I didn't know it was this bad. Fine. I shall teach you. A noble can use magic, a commoner can't. It's that simple yet it makes worlds of difference." She pauses, building tension. I resist my urge to chuckle at her cuteness. "As for a familiar spirit, it is a being that is bound to a mage forever. A familiar's job is to help collect catalyst for their master but obviously you wouldn't be able to do that, what with your lack of knowledge. A mage is able to see and hear what their familiar sees and hears but I'm not sure if that applies to humans. Last, but most importantly, a familiar's job is to protect its master, even if it means sacrificing its own life for him. A mage cannot acquire another familiar until his current one dies. Any questions?"

I raise my hand, yelling: Hai Sensei! just to entertain Louise.

"When I looked earlier, it seemed that I was the only human. Why is that?"

At this, Louise frowns. As if my reminding her that I am a human leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

"That's because you're not supposed to summon humans. I've never heard of any mage summoning a commoner. I wanted a cool familiar like a dragon or a griffin. But instead, I get you!" she huffs, puffing out her cheeks.

"Try to contain your excitement please," I mutter drily.

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. It opens without waiting for a reply and a walking pair of boobs enters the room. I distinctively remember the girl from the crowd. She was crouching next to this alligator thing. I remember thinking red, fire and boobs when I looked at the girl. I hear a growl coming from the bed and turn to see a not-so-happy Louise.

"What do you want, Kirche?" Louise grits out. Now I know her name. Kirche seems unfazed by the hostility in Louise's tone and saunters in with a girl reading a book trailing silently behind. I can't help but notice the stark contrast between the two girls and wonder how their friendship works, if they are actually friends.

Kirche looks at me with something akin to curiosity in her eyes.

"How's your familiar doing, Louise the zero? I'm surprised you haven't blown her up yet with your disastrous spells," Kirche taunts, probably just to get a reaction out of Louise-which she succeeds. Louise narrows her eyes; I can practically see the gears turning in her head. I decide it's best to intervene before things get messy.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for your concern. Now if you could just walk out that door, we will be eternally grateful," I say, making a gesture towards the door. Both Louise and Kirche look at me in surprise. What is this? Gawk at Eris day? I roll my eyes and make another gesture. Giving me a final look of interest, Kirche begrudgingly walks out of the room along with her bookworm friend. Was there any point to their visit? Obviously the answer is no. The silence is broken by Louise's laughter. I wait for it to die down, not sure why she's laughing in the first place.

"Did you see her face? It's the first time I've seen her so dumbstruck. Good job, familiar. Perhaps you're not as completely useless as I initially thought of you."

"Glad you thought so highly of me. And my name is Eris, not familiar."

Louise just continues laughing. I can't help but crack a small smile. After her laughter dies down, we spend more time just talking, mostly her explaining more stuff. I make sure to avoid talking about myself because I don't feel like I want to yet. After conversing for a while, I look out of the window and notice that it's getting dark. Louise seems like she noticed too as she walks to her drawer and pulls out a nightgown before stripping to her underwear. She tosses her worn clothes at my face and I catch it with my hands before it comes into contact with my face. I look at her curiously, even though I already get an idea of what she wants. Still, she verbalizes it for me, making it crystal clear.

"Wash my clothes. Place them in a neat pile on the table for tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep."

With that, she slides into her bed, closing her eyes. If it was anyone else ordering me about, I would have punched their face in but since it's the adorable Louise, I let it slide. Instead, I ask a more pressing question.

"Um… where do I sleep?"

Louise shifts and wordlessly points to the pile of hay on the floor next to her bed and goes back to sleep. I sigh, not bothering to argue. I'm used to sleeping on concrete floor anyway. Accepting my fate, I make my way out of the room and down the flight of stairs. On the first floor, I see a blonde guy flirting with some girl with a brown cape. I wonder why hers is brown while Louise's is black. I ignore the two as I walk past, nearly puking at some of the things the guy is spouting. I finally escape the indoor and find myself standing on a field of grass, where I was rolling on only few hours ago.

I take a deep breath and look up at the sky to see the stars. And even though the stars are beautiful, that's not what catches my eyes. It's the two moons. _Two moons. _Is this possible? Well, magic wasn't exactly general knowledge before being sucked into the portal so I guess it's not that shocking. Still, this just confirms my suspicions. I'm in a different world. A different universe maybe. It could even be a different reality.

Wait. A thought just occurred to me. If I'm in a different world, doesn't that mean I no longer have a criminal record? I am no longer bound for community service at the local Dojo. In my mind, I am leaping for joy. Until I realize I'm still holding Louise's dirty clothes. Damn. So much for celebration. Where the heck do I wash these clothes anyway?

I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Before you go, I would like to know whether this should be continued or not. You can either PM me or preferably, leave it as a review. Anyway, Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so second chapter. Thank you for those who followed, Favorited and reviewed. It is all appreciated very much. Nothing happens much in this episode, just our main character getting the hang of things, some character depth added (Hopefully) and meeting more characters. Well, hope you enjoy anyway.**

**WARNING: ****This contains Shoujo-ai. If you don't like this kind of stuff, I suggest you turn back.**

* * *

**Two: A fragment of a dream.**

_In my dream, I see a vast view of my home town-Osaki. _

_I also see something closer, or rather, someone. I remember; it's the misty girl I saw before I landed on the grass. She's standing at the edge of the building, seemingly admiring the view. _

_I want to ask all sorts of questions: Who are you? Why are you appearing in my dream? Why did you smile at me like that? But there's a force that's stopping me, as if I'm bound to something. The body that my dream-self is trapped in speaks up. _

"_I'm sorry, Kaori…" _

I wake up, strangely feeling anxious. I shake off the feeling, dismissing it immediately. I look outside the window and notice that the sun has yet risen. I groan, cursing my inner alarm clock for waking me up at this god-forsaken hour. What in the world could have triggered it to go off?

Oh yeah, the dream. But now that I try to remember it, nothing comes to mind. I rack my brain and delve deeper into my memory. However, the harder I try to remember, the more my head pounds in resistance.

Oh, screw it. It's probably not worth the effort anyway.

I get up from my pile of hay (which my master had _generously _provided) and stretch, cracking some bones into place. I then complete my usual morning exercise to warm up. When that's done, I look over to the soundly sleeping form of Louise, who really looks adorable when she's all curled up. Hmm… there's a big space next to her and that bed really does look warm and inviting. Surely it wouldn't hurt anyone if I fill up that space for few minutes.

Agreeing with my thoughts, I give in to the temptation. Because although I'm a law-breaker through and through, I am rather embarrassed to admit that one of my guilty pleasure is cuddling. And if it's with a hot chick or a fit guy, well, you know the saying: two birds with one stone. To think that such a chance is given to me; what can I do but to accept it? I quietly slide beneath the covers and once I'm comfortable, I carefully place an arm over Louise's torso and shamelessly cuddle. If this is how heaven feels like, I'm all for dying early. Maybe I should kill Louise as well so I can cuddle with her even after death. I decide to entertain that thought later because the warmth is getting to me and my eyelids are dropping. One minute of rest. Just one minute. Louise wouldn't mind.

It turns out, I was wrong about both. My little cuddling/resting session did not last one minute and when I woke up with a red-faced and fuming Louise glaring at me, I found that she certainly did mind. She minded a lot actually. I got the hint when she literally kicked me out of the bed so fast, you wouldn't have been able to record it on a camera. It's a shame really because that could have made it to the Genies world record book as 'The fastest time for kicking out a half-stranger off your bed'. Fortunately, (or unfortunately, as Louise might say) I was not hurt in the process so all's well, ends well.

And that's how it came to this situation, Louise lecturing me about the limits of a familiar and the respect it should show its master. I feel a sense of déja-vu. Oh, I wonder why. I patiently listen because unlike the old man, Louise is at least nice to look at and has a sweet voice. It's to the point where I'm convinced my ears are on fire that Louise finally stops her rant. After a few moment of awkward silence with me looking anywhere but towards Louise, my face is suddenly covered with bits of clothing. In fact, it's the very ones that I washed yesterday. I look up with an arched brow in which Louise responds by spreading her arms out. There's another moment of silence until Louise impatiently snaps.

"Well? What are you just standing around for? Aren't you going to dress me?"

Oh, the nerve of this girl. Oh well, might as well bring her back down to earth.

"Oh, so that's what you're implying. Are you sure? I might accidentally touch places where I shouldn't…" I trailed off, wriggling my eyebrows. In a flash, a book is thrown at my face, which I quickly dodge with a grin. Louise now sports a red face and I notice with amusement that she's covering her upper body with her arms.

"Y-Y-you pig! How dare you imply such a thing with your master! You should know your place as a commoner!"

Hearing this, I immediately frown. I don't really have a problem with being called a commoner but the way she says it really ticks me off. She's too full of pride to realise that without the so-called commoners, she probably wouldn't be able to survive for another day. Now, I can honestly say that I don't really care about how the social status thing works in this world but the attitudes that these nobles have irritates me to no end.

"Look L-master. I don't mind how you treat me or others because frankly, that's none of my business. However, for your sake, I will say this. You're too full of pride. If you take a moment to take it down a notch or two, you'll probably find that half the people you hate so much are more bearable than you think. You're spoilt like the other noble brats in this school and your attitude sucks. What I'm trying to say is that even if you have no magical ability, as long as you just drop your pride, no one's going to ridicule you as long as I'm around."

I realize that I'm being rather hypocritical but something about Louise just strikes close to home. She pulls me in a way that I can't comprehend. I wait for another flying projectile and an angry dismissal of my speech but none comes,

Instead, I am pleasantly surprised to find Louise seriously taking my words into account. After a moment, she silently picks up her clothes and starts to dress herself. I give her my best proud grin. It's been a while since I've cared about anyone so I'm alarmed to find how much I actually care about the girl despite only knowing her for half a day. It's a feeling I'm strangely familiar with, though I recall no such events that could involve this sensation.

"Louise-" I begin, only to be automatically corrected.

"Master."

Damn, I guess I was pushing my luck. Still, I know that things like pride takes a long time to tone down so I'm not too bothered.

"Fine. _Master_, I was wondering what I should expect for today."

Louise nods, satisfied with my use of her approved term.

"Very well. Today is the void day so classes are cancelled to allow the mages to get acquainted with their familiars. But first, we must eat breakfast."

We walk in a comfortable silence with me trailing slightly behind. I always wanted to be someone's bodyguard so I'm grasping a chance to experience how it might feel like because being a familiar is basically the same thing; or at least, that's how I think. Suddenly, Louise stops walking, causing me to bump into her. I brace myself for the surely coming onslaught of insults but none comes. I see tense muscles and I curiously follow her gaze to see what it is that she's focused on. I have an inkling of an idea but I like to think that seeing is believing.

I follow her gaze to meet the ones of a certain redhead. It's Kirche. Surprise, surprise. Who would have guessed?

Like yesterday, the silent blue-haired girl is behind her, still reading a book; though I'm sure this time it's a different one. The girl moves fast.

Kirche bounces over with the blue-haired girl automatically following without once looking up from her book. I admit it's pretty impressive.

"Good morning Louise! And…" I can tell Kirche is being overly cheerful just to annoy Louise. She looks at me expectantly and I realize that at this point, I'm supposed to supply my name.

"It's Eris. Don't tell me your name because I already know it."

Kirche gives me that same look from yesterday. She snaps out of her stupor and attempts to regain composure.

"Well, I shall tell you anyway. My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst and this is my best friend Tabitha," she says, gesturing towards the blue-haired girl. Tabitha nods which I'm guessing is her way of saying hi.

"That's a long name you've got there. Hope you don't mind if I shorten it to Kirche because I'm going to go ahead and do exactly that; whether you like it or not," I say, earning more disbelieving looks from Louise, Kirche herself and some passers-by whom had witnessed the event. I hope they seriously get over this habit soon because it's really starting get on my nerves. Tabitha though, has been un-moving throughout all this and I am eternally grateful that at least one person isn't full of themselves.

Louise, however, looks torn between scolding me for my rude behavior towards a noble and snorting because the said noble happens to be her sworn enemy. She settles for the latter which she immediately tries to smother. Surprisingly though, once Kirche gets over her initial shock, she throws her head back and laughs heartily. Even Tabitha seems disturbed by her friend's reaction; disturbed enough to look up from her book and stare at the redhead for few seconds before burrowing her head back into her book.

Louise also seems startled, if her wide eyes are anything to go by.

Kirche soon comes down from her high and subsides into giggles. She links her arm with mine (much to the chagrin of Louise) and pulls me towards the dining hall. She and Louise start bickering noisily with Tabitha occasionally interfering to prevent any explosions from happening. In this warm atmosphere, I almost let my guard down a little bit. It's a good thing that I've had enough experience to not be naïve enough to think that anything like this can last because if my life's any example, nothing good lasts in the world. It's a fact of life and I have no other choice but to accept it.

"No." The rejection is blunt and to the point.

Kirche pouts and crosses her arm.

"Aww…please? She's still a human," she protests, pointing a finger at me. I'm glad that she acknowledges me a human. I bask in this satisfaction because this is probably one of the rare times that I'll be referred to as a human. The guard, however, apparently disagrees. The bastard.

"I'm afraid I can't let her in. Human though she may be, the fact still remains that she is Miss Valliere's familiar. And you know the rules about familiars in the dining hall-they are not allowed in. She must join the others familiars in the court yard behind the building."

Kirche huffs, her earlier sex appeal didn't work so I'm guessing it's still taking a toll on her ego. Louise for the most part seems to agree with the guard while Tabitha remained silent. I decide it's best to put an end to this conversation so I raise my hands in defeat.

"It's fine. I'll just go outside and wait until master finishes her breakfast. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Reluctantly, Kirche bids goodbye and disappears into the dining hall, once again bickering with Louise. Those two just doesn't know when to stop. I feel Tabitha's pain. I seriously wonder how she manages to stay sane hanging out with such people. Whatever the trick is, I have to get her to teach me it because I'll definitely need a lot of control around them two.

When I reach the court yard, my eyes are immediately greeted with sights of strange animals and beasts. One of them being a floating eyeball. How creepy is that? I even spot some giant insects and a red crocodile. At least that's what they look like to me.

In the corner of the court yard sitting by itself is a humongous blue dragon. It has wings. It is huge. It's a freaking dragon! That is pretty cool. So with that one-tracked mind-set, I approach the creature fearlessly and pat it on the head. Thankfully, it responds positively, playfully nudging my hand. I grin and tickle its head, eliciting a rumbling noise from the dragon.

"Hey, dragon. You're a pretty cool fellow aren't ya?"

At this, the dragon nudges my hand more insistently; as if agreeing with my question.

"Are you a boy?"

It makes a displeased sound, almost scoffing at the idea. I've got to admit, it's intelligent.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. You seem lonely. Why are you sitting by yourself?"

The dragon droops its head, conveying its sadness. I pat its head reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Still, we've got to be strong for our masters, don't we?"

It grunts and grabs me by my clothes with its mouth and starts jiggling me around. My vision becomes blurry but I don't mind one bit. In fact, I laugh out loud joyfully. I haven't had so much fun in years. Suddenly, there's a grumbling sound and I'm back on the ground, stumbling to gain balance. I turn and look at the dragon. There's another grumbling sound and I realize it's coming from the said dragon. Realization dawns upon me.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

It nudges me forward and I get the hint.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you some food. In the meantime, stay here and behave yourself okay?" I command, receiving a blank look and a terse moment of silence. I smirk.

"I like the way you think," I say and with that, I head towards the dining hall once again. I'm nearly inside the building when I spot a large basket of clothes with a pair of legs. It wobbles left to right, the pair of feet underneath attempting to gain central balance. I rush over to the basket, knowing that sooner or later, it will tip over. I reach forward and take half of the pile, revealing a short black haired girl in a maid outfit. At this moment, something clicks in my brain and causes me to freeze. She reminds me of the misty girl I saw just before landing on the grass. Damn, this is so confusing. What does this all mean? Before I can contemplate though, the girl snaps me out of my daze.

"Ah, thank you very much," she says; her voice soft and flowing, so different from Louise.

"Nah, don't mention it. Ummm… what's your name?" I ask. The girl smiles at me and it's creepily similar to the aforementioned misty girl.

"It's Siesta Miss…"

"Just call me Eris. I don't like all the formal crap."

"In that case, Eris-san; thank you for helping me. I would have fallen had you not come and rescued me."

I frown at the 'Eris-san' but the Siesta looks like the type of girl whose naturally polite so I leave the subject for now.

"Like I said, don't mention it. I'll help you carry it back to where-ever you're heading."

Siesta smiles at me gratefully. On the way, she tells me about various things ranging from gossips, names, directions and layout of the school. In return, I tell her some jokes from Earth. One example being: 'What's the difference between a teacher and a book? – you can shut a book.' Personally, I think all of the jokes are lame but Siesta seems to like it so whatever.

Not too soon, we arrive at the destination with me bidding her a goodbye then heading for the kitchen; Siesta's clear directions at the forefront of my mind.

By the time I get back to the dragon, breakfast is already over, judging from the steady flow of mages coming outside to collect their familiars. Louise, Kirche and Tabitha are still nowhere in sight so I'm guessing either they're still eating breakfast or Louise and Kirche are too busy arguing. I sit down next to the dragon and start eating a piece of apple-pie left over from breakfast while feeding the dragon a large piece of meat.

In the middle of our meal, I hear two loud voices trying to overlap each other. I sigh, immediately recognising those voices. Sure enough, I spot Louise and Kirche butting heads while heading towards me and the dragon. Tabitha, as usual, is absorbed in her book so I'm surprised when she looks up and glances at the dragon, then me.

"Thank you," she says. It's the first time I'm hearing her voice. It's soft and quiet, like I expected from someone who is usually so stoic. As if sensing the atmosphere, Louise and Kirche abruptly stop their bickering to stare at Tabitha.

I scratch my head. "For what?"

Tabitha looks towards the dragon who is currently being restless for some reason.

"For feeding my familiar Sylphid," she answers. OH. I get it. The dragon-Sylphid- is Tabitha's familiar. Everything makes perfect sense.

"Come on, Eris. Let's go to the main field," Louise interrupts my realization moment and drags me off by my neck collar. Kirche and Tabitha follow with the red croc and Sylphid.

By the time we get to the main field, there are many tables laid out with tea sets and snacks. A lot of them are already filled with a mage and their familiar although I doubt the blond girl and her frog really needs a whole table for themselves. Louise goes ahead and sits on a chair with an unoccupied table and irritably gestures for me to do the same. For some reason, Kirche follows my example and Tabitha being Tabitha, follows Kirche's.

Just as I'm wondering what they're doing on our table; as if reading my mind, Louise voices it out.

"What are you guys doing on our table?" she grits out, a vein pulsing on her forehead. Kirche grins, as if she was waiting for the question.

"Where does it say that this is your table? I'm technically allowed to sit here if I want. I just want to talk to Eris and get to know her." This is apparently the wrong answer because if anything, Louise looks more annoyed than ever. But all of a sudden, she deflates like a tired balloon.

"You know what? Do whatever you want. I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

Kirche smiles smugly. I am just proud of Louise for coming out as the better person by letting Kirche win this argument in favour of peace-something I really need right now. We talk, Kirche doing the majority of the talking with Tabitha occasionally quipping in. It is a while later before the question finally arises.

"Where are you from, Eris?" asks Louise. All eyes turn on me, with the exception of Tabitha's.

"Promise you won't laugh when I tell you?"

There is a round of agreements. I breathe in. Time for the big revelation.

"I'm from a different world. A world far away and extremely different from this one. A world with only one moon."

This time, Tabitha joins in with the staring.


End file.
